


Malec Prompt Idea

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: A prompt idea for anyone interested.





	Malec Prompt Idea

It's an idea that's been in my head for awhile.

 

Alec is a yin fin addict but able to keep it secret in this universe Jace isn't his parabatai, either he's never been in the picture or Izzy's parabatai.

 

How Alec became an addict is up to you although in my head his betrothed is the one who did it.

 

One night Alec can't find any yin fin because his betrothed is out of town and took the supply with him.

 

Like Izzy in the show he goes out to find the warlock dealer and ends up meeting Magnus Bane.

 

And everything else progresses from there.


End file.
